Late Night Longing
by Arianissa
Summary: Hours spent as we try to sleep are always ones spent facing the things we hide from the world during the day and from ourselves whenever we can. These writings document the thoughts and actions of two Mugiwara pirates after the night has fallen. Yaoi.
1. Chapter One: A Sleepless Night

My first story uploaded here. Reveiws and constructive criticism will be greatly welcomed.

Chapter One: A Sleepless Night

Sanji shifted, slowly turning until he was comfortable. He closed his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night and tried once again to sleep. It had to be well into the small hours of the morning by now and yet his mind still insisted on buzzing around, throwing irrelevant and unthinkable thoughts alike his way. And he had to be up early, damn it! At this rate, he wasn't going to get more than an hour or two of sleep.

He rolled again, opening his eyes to glare a dagger or two into the back of the idiot in the hammock next to his. As if in answer to the unseen action, said idiot growled and mumbled a half-dead "Go sleep already, asshole." before pulling his pillow over his face.

The blonde's glare intensified in an attempt to disappear the moron from existence altogether. Eventually he gave up, a sigh breaking his lips as his eyes closed again.

Zoro really had no right to complain. It was his fault that Sanji couldn't sleep anyway!

Not that he knew that but still …

The next time Sanji allowed his eyes to open, he opted for the calmer option of watching the sleepy rise and fall of the swordsman's chest. This really wasn't right. After month upon month of vying for the attention and affection of his lovely ladies, to no avail, he was getting bored. It was obvious they had no interest. Of course, he would keep up pretences and give them the appreciation they deserved. But emotionally he needed something to attach to. And unfortunately the stupid marimo kept worming his way into Sanji's thought trail every time he pondered the subject.

After another good half an hour of arguing with himself and struggling to sleep, the cook rolled again and carefully fought his way out of his precariously swinging net. He spared a look to Zoro before padding barefoot to the door and heading up to the deck.

Dull silver light bathed the ship as best it could with the moon trying to fight through layers of dark clouds. Sanji reached for his pocket and cursed, realising too late that he had failed to pick up his cigarettes on the way out. There was a spare pack in the galley but he didn't feel like going in there earlier than he had to today. He would be stuck in there for most of the day already.

Instead the blonde made his way to the ladder of the crow's nest and began an unenthusiastic ascent. When he reached the top he was greeted with the lovely sight of Luffy's rear as the boy hung haphazardly over the boards opposite him. With a sigh, Sanji pulled himself into the nest and sat down beside his Captain's feet.

"Hey Luffy." He tugged on the teen's trouser leg gently. "Come on. Wake up."

Luffy began to stir and moved back to stare groggily at the cook. He then took a moment to rub his sleeve across his eyes.

"Sanji? Whatayou doin' here?" He turned fully and slid down to the floor as he spoke.

"Couldn't sleep. Just as well really since you probably would have fallen over the edge soon. Or slept through us getting boarded if anyone was stupid enough to try." The blonde laughed softly when Luffy 'hmphed' at him.

There were a few minutes of silence before the dark haired teen decided to speak again. When he did, he seemed more awake.

"So what's up?"

Sanji let his head fall back and watched as the clouds tried to drown out more of the moonlight while he contemplated his answer. He couldn't quite bring himself to explain his predicament but he knew he wouldn't get away with lying to his Captain either.

"Just thinking about the future I guess." There. That was the truth. And it gave nothing away.

Luffy looked thoughtful for a short while. Sanji couldn't help but wonder what the boy must be thinking about. Breakfast, most likely.

"Ya know, I know we all have our own dreams and goals and stuff and I have faith that one day we'll all achieve them. But those things don't define all of who we are. If there's something else you think you need to do right now then just do it. I'm sure everyone here will support you so don't worry about it." The teen turned a reassuring smile Sanji's way and, once the shock had faded, the cook returned a warm smile of his own.

"Thanks Luffy."

"No problem." He replied through a grin then yawned. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Sanji had to laugh at that. He could see pale blue starting to lighten the small breaks in the cloud and figured it wouldn't be long before he would normally be getting up anyway. No harm in it he supposed.

"Sure."


	2. Ch 2: Quiet Contemplation and an Island

Ah finally. A second chapter ... It took forever to sit down and actually be able to write. Sorry if it's made of fail ... it's gone 2am. Why, oh why do I always write late at night/gone midnight?

Chapter Two: Quiet Contemplation and an Island

A quiet shuffling sound interrupted the silence in the men's cabin, disturbing Zoro yet again. The damn cook just didn't know how to lay still, did he! There was a barely audible thud as feet met wood and footsteps retreated from the room. The swordsman rolled over and stared at the door quietly for a moment. He let out a breath and moved onto his back, folding his arms behind his head. That was odd.

Zoro looked to the ceiling, not really seeing it, as he let his mind fall into careful contemplation. He knew Sanji had been struggling to sleep recently, though it didn't usually take more than an hour or two before he eventually drifted off. Tonight though … well the sun had to be rising soon. And the cook had seemed a little more agitated, rolling about more than usual. Plus there was that one other thing. Zoro wasn't sure if he was just being paranoid but he was sure Sanji had been watching him whenever he thought the other wouldn't notice. Did he not trust the swordsman? He hadn't done anything to raise any kinds of suspicions had he? Ok so they fought a lot but he would never actually hurt the cook. Sanji knew that right?

Zoro let out an irritated growl. Why did he even care? It's not like he could just walk up to the man and say 'Hey relax. I'd rather fuck you than kill you.' He wanted to kick his own ass for just thinking that. He couldn't even begin to imagine how badly Sanji would react.

It was true, regardless. There was just something about the cook that both irritated and intrigued him. When the idiot wasn't fawning over women or forcing him to do chores, Sanji's company was more than bearable. And Zoro knew, without a doubt, that if any ill-fortune befell him the cook would be at his back in a heartbeat. There was no one, except their captain himself, that Zoro felt safer fighting beside.

Yet now, Sanji seemed cautious and guarded. And much to his annoyance, Zoro just couldn't perceive any reason for it. Definitely not for lack of trying. He briefly considered just asking the cook but scrapped that plan when Sanji's voice chimed a sarcastic reply in his head. Even within the swordsman's own mind, the blonde was still an arse to him.

After a few minutes of tossing theories around his head, Zoro gave up. As with previous nights, he was either running in circles or coming up with downright nonsense! He'd just have to get some sleep and think more on things later.

The swordsman rolled onto his side, cuddled into his pillow and proceeded with his plan. Within seconds he was snoring soundly.

.'.'. '.'.' .'.'. '.'.' .'.'.

Morning had come and gone on the Merry, bringing with it the usual mayhem and mishaps it always did. Usopp decided that blowing himself and Chopper up while trying to create new weaponry definitely needed to be on the agenda and Luffy had managed to catapult himself through the ship's railings, nearly drowning himself in the process. Then by afternoon they reached their next island, with it the cries for adventure ringing across the deck.

The island itself was nothing extravagant, a simple summer island named Nekah. There was a single town built around the docks that must have housed no more than a few hundred people. It boasted a lovely market, well populated but not overly crowded or loud. The people seemed pleasant and so far, not a Marine in sight. As for the surrounding area, beautiful, sun-splashed plains stretched all the way to the coast on the other side. Only a few lush trees and patches of farmland were scattered between. A severe lack of adventures to be had here, much to Luffy's disappointment.

The Captain had demanded they leave at once after running the entire parameter of the island. Luckily Sanji had been on call to remind him that if they left then there would be no time to restock and that would mean no food until the next landmass decided to crop up. Luffy promptly shut up.

Eventually tasks were divided around the crew and they split into groups, agreeing to return to the ship in time for dinner. The few hours they had should be more than enough …


End file.
